leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yū Shirogane
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Yū Shirogane | jname=しろがね遊 | tmname=Shirogane Yū | slogan=no | image=Yuu Shirogane.png | size=150px | caption=Yū | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=yes | }} Yū Shirogane (Japanese: しろがね遊 Shirogane Yū) is the main character of Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!!. He is a schoolboy who plays the video game Pokémon Platinum Version, aiming to become the Battle King. Character Yū's goal is to become the Battle King, and will try very hard in obtaining that goal. He is also prepared in most situations as he gives items to his Pokémon and chooses the right Ability in a situation. History Yū debuted in the first chapter of the manga. He recently got his game and immediately trades his in exchange for a Bidoof. It became disobedient towards Yū afterwards. Yū's rival, , arrives and mentions that he doesn't have enough badges to make the Shaymin become obedient. This made Yū upset that he wanted to challenge Shin to prove him wrong. However, Shin declines since Yū only has one badge. After Yū obtained more badges, he requests to battle Shin in which Shin accepts this time. During the battle, his Shaymin was able to listen to Yū especially when both sides were down to one Pokémon. Yū was able to win with the help of Shaymin. Following the battle, Yū heads to the and trains by battling various Pokémon. He gets partnered up with Shin when they battle two Trainers and their and . Their opponents easily defeated them as Yū and Shin were not in sync with each other. Yū and Shin head home to work on new strategies to defeat the duo. The next day, Yū and Shin have a rematch with them and unlike last time, Yū was able to defeat them with Infernape. Yū then battles a Trainer with a and . He takes advantage of his Pokémon's Ability by swapping them with his 's which helped him win the battle. He witnesses a Trainer with all of the members of the Creation trio. The Trainer easily defeats Shin with only and . Yū takes Shin's place in battling the Trainer. Yū was having trouble with him as his Infernape was taken out by a combined from Palkia and . Despite the obstacle, Yū managed to win. Yū gets invited to a tournament to determine the true Battle King. He goes to it and manages to gets 100 wins. A Trainer with a Pikachu hat watches and becomes interested in him. Yū has his second rival battle with Shin. Unlike last time, Shin had some improved strategies that put Yū at a disadvantage. However, Yū's trump card, , managed to defeat Shin's and . After the battle, Yū goes on to find out that the Trainer with the Pikachu hat turned out to be the current champion of the tournament. He appears to be tougher that Yū expected, preventing Yū's Pokémon from doing anything using his strategies. After both sides lost two Pokémon, Yū was down with Infernape while his opponent had a left. As Snorlax used to maximize its attack, it became stronger that Infernape. One from Infernape managed to finish Snorlax off, which made Yū the winner as well as the new Battle King. Pokémon Currently owned is Yū's starter Pokémon which he obtained as a . Before he battled his rival , it evolved into a and then into an Infernape from all of the training it went through.}} to his Platinum game. He obtained the Gracidea flower to transform it into the Sky Forme. When Yū first traded it in his Platinum game, it became disobedient towards him since he didn't have enough badges. It was first used in the Double Battle against Shin where it became friendly towards Yū as he obtained some more badges. Shaymin then defeated his Empoleon after increasing its accuracy with the Micle Berry. Shaymin's only known move is .}} was introduced along with . Rotom was first seen battling a in the Battle Tower. The Noctowl put it to sleep with , but Rotom was holding a Chesto Berry which caused it to automatically wake up. Rotom was then able to beat Noctowl. Later, it was briefly seen alongside Lucario, battling against a and a . Rotom was later used in a Double Battle alongside Glaceon, fighting against a and a . The Metagross held Rotom in place using , which gave Dusknoir the chance to hit it with and caused Rotom to be knocked out. Rotom's known moves are and .}} was introduced along with his . Glaceon was first seen battling a in the Battle Tower which it had no trouble handling. However, during the battle with a , it could not keep up with Golem's strength and was taken out. Glaceon was later seen being taken out by Yū's opponent's and . Glaceon was sent out when defeated Yū's Infernape, and it managed to defeat Giratina in the end. It partnered with during the battle against and . After a long battle, it was defeated by Magnezone, leaving Lucario to finish the battle it on its own. Glaceon was used in a Double Battle alongside Rotom against a and a . Unfortunately, Glaceon and Rotom were not able to beat their opponents. Glaceon's known moves are and .}} and , was shown being defeated by them. Later, it battled against a and won. None of Luxray's moves are known.}} first appeared alongside in a Double Battle against a Trainer's and . When Groudon used , Bronzong was unharmed because of its Ability, Levitate. Then, Bronzong swapped Abilities with Yū's Heatran by using Skill Swap, and then transferred Heatran's Ability to Yū's Scizor by using Skill Swap again. In the process, Bronzong ended up acquiring Scizor's Ability. Afterwards, it used Explosion to take out both Groudon and Vaporeon, knocking out itself in the process. Bronzong's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} first appeared alongside in a Double Battle against a Trainer's and . During the battle, it was hit by Groudon's , but managed to stay standing. Yū swapped Heatran's Ability with Bronzong's using Bronzong's . However, it was not enough to last against Vaporeon, and Heatran was taken out by a super effective . Later, Heatran was used against Shin. The combined efforts of Heatran and Regigigas managed to take out Shin's Bronzong, but it fell to 's . Heatran's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was unable to battle in the Double Battle against Groudon and Vaporeon, Yū sent out to take its place. swapped its Ability with Scizor's using Skill Swap. Since the move was used earlier on Heatran, Scizor ended up acquiring Heatran's Ability. After Bronzong's Explosion, Scizor was the only Pokémon who remained standing to battle . When Charizard attacked with , Scizor was able to take in the move due to the fact that it had Heatran's Flash Fire Ability, which Yū had planned for all along. One attack from Scizor knocked out Charizard, winning the match for Yū. Later, it was briefly seen battling a and won. Scizor's only known move is .}} battled alongside with and . She managed to take out Palkia. Garchomp's known moves are and .}} battled alongside Yū's Glaceon against a and . After Glaceon was defeated by Magnezone, Lucario had to finish the battle its own. Lucario was hit by Magnezone's combination of and . Lucario deflected the attack, and the other trainer swapped out Magnezone for a . Lucario was badly hurt by Drapion's , but it managed to stand back up. Yū than revealed that he got Lucario when it was a and the two began to recall their time together, which inspired Lucario. With it's newfound strength, Lucario finished off Drapion with Reversal. Lucario's only known move is .}} was sent out during Yū's rival battle with Shin. Since Regigigas had the Slow Start Ability, it was unable to defeat Bronzong on its own right away. However, the combined efforts of Regigigas and Heatran managed to take out Shin's Bronzong, but it fell to 's . Regigigas's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was sent out when and were defeated. It was able to take out both Shin's and . Quagsire's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} Traded for . None of Bidoof's moves are known.}} Names Category:Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon zh:白金遊